What Should Have Been
by harabb1979
Summary: A Harm/Jen that starts off immediately after the Admiral tells Harm to go wrestle alligators. If you are a H/M or big Mac fan, then I highly recommend that you don't read, since I can't stand her. The Mac portrayed here is NOT a good person
1. Chapter 1

_This is set immediately after Harm was told that his resignation was processed and that he'd been a civilian for Seventy-two hours. There was no way for me to work Mattie into this story, so I'm afraid that she is a non-entity. Some things have been sped up slightly, and a great deal is the same as in the original timeline, but this is definitely an AU. This is a Harm/Jen, since as a retired Navy veteran; I detest Mac, and the crap she's gotten away with. That woman should have been out of the Marines and in Leavenworth for the stunts she's pulled. I know the frat regs, and both Harm and Jen are trying to be aboveboard. Please read and review…but "this sucks" doesn't help me improve. Oh and I borrowed the Admiral's supply closets joke from VisualIDZ. Thanks. I don't own anything. The songs used credited to the late, great Patrick Swayze, Allison Krauss, and Texas._

As Harm finished removing the last of his personal effects from his former office, he looked up to see Jennifer Coates in the doorway. Her expression was one of complete despair. She wasn't looking directly at Harm, but at the boxes lined up on the desk.

"Something that I can help you with, Pet…Jen?" Startled, Jennifer looked into the aquamarine eyes of the man she admired and respected more than anyone else in that office. Regaining her composure, Jennifer snapped to attention and squared her shoulders.

"The Admiral ordered me to provide whatever assistance I can, sir."

"Can't wait to be rid of me, can he?" Jen sighed and approached the desk.

"I'm afraid so, sir." Harm frowned as he placed his model of his Stearman 'Sarah' into the last box.

"Jennifer, as was made painfully clear to me an hour ago, I'm a civilian. It's Harm, okay. Now, we don't want your CO angry with you, do we, so grab that one." He indicated the box on the far left side of the desk. Jennifer followed the now former Commander Rabb through the bullpen and out to the parking lot. As she set her box in the back seat, Jennifer took a deep breath.

"Com…Harm?" He deposited his own boxes on the seat before locking eyes with her.

"Yes, Jen?"

"I presume that you're out out? Not on terminal leave or anything?" Harm shook his head and smiled wryly at her.

"I'm 100% civilian, Jen. Why?" Gathering her courage, Jennifer smiled slightly.

"I was wondering if I could ask you to have dinner with me tonight?" When his expression turned startled, Jen blushed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have asked…far too soon…"

"Jen…" She continued rambling, stopping only when he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Jennifer, it just surprised me. I would love to have dinner with you tonight. Pick you up at seven?" Jen nodded and impulsively hugged Harm before turning and walking back to the building.

That night, Jen paced her living room, staring at the letter in her hand. When she heard the knock on the door, she checked her reflection in the mirror before opening the door.

Harm stood there wearing jeans, a burgundy shirt and his black leather jacket, looking at Jennifer. She beckoned him inside as she tried unsuccessfully to hide the paper crumpled in her hand, and the worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Jen?" Wordlessly, she handed him the balled-up letter she'd received that afternoon.

"They've sold this building to a commercial development company. I've been making calls all afternoon, but nothing that I can afford will be available in time." Harm looked at her and smiled.

"Jen, are you aware that I own the entire floor of the building that my apartment is on?" She shook her head. "There's another apartment on the floor. If you don't mind a washed-up old pilot turned lawyer for a neighbor, you're welcome to it."

"Are you serious, sir…Harm?" Harm grinned.

"Sir Harm? I don't remember being knighted." Jen chuckled and slapped him lightly on the arm. Laughing, Harm swatted her hand away as he looked at her. "But to answer your question, yes I'm serious. Are you interested?"

"I'd be an idiot to say no. When can I move in?"

"Whenever you like." Jen gave him a bone crushing hug. As she released him, she smiled and reached for her purse.

"I don't know about you, Sir Harm, but this damsel no longer in distress is getting hungry." Jen quipped, causing Harm to burst out laughing as he gestured for her to lead the way.

That night, Harm learned that Jen, while not a vegetarian, enjoyed many of the same types of food that he did. She bantered with him, without ever becoming cruel or hateful as Mac so often did. They flirted outrageously at dinner, without crossing the line, and as he walked her to her door, she smiled up at him.

"Harm, thank you. I can't remember the last time that I had so much fun." He returned her smile and took both of her hands into his own.

"No, Jen, I'm the one that should be thanking you. If not for you, I'd be sitting at home right now, lonely and depressed. Thank you." Looking into her eyes, Harm leaned down and brushed her lips with his own. "Good night," he whispered, straightening up and waiting as she unlocked the door. As soon as Jen was inside the door, he kissed her one more time before turning and leaving.

The next three weeks passed in a blur for both Jen and Harm. Between his new job with the CIA and her having to deal with all the changes at JAG, including informing Admiral Chegwidden that she'd been evicted and was moving to Union Square, they barely had time to speak.

When Harm returned from Manila, he called Jen from the airport and asked if he could stop by. She didn't ask any questions, but simply said yes and told him that she'd throw something together for dinner. Harm returned to his apartment, showered and dressed before walking next door. He knew that he was early, but he was not expecting what he saw when he opened the door.

Jen was standing in the kitchen, pulling plates, silverware and glasses from the cabinet. Whatever was cooking smelled heavenly, but the woman setting the table was even more so. She had obviously just showered, and was clad only in a lacy green bra, matching thong, garter belt and stockings. Jen was singing along with the radio, walking back to the bedroom, presumably to get dressed. Harm took the opportunity to slip back out the door. He took several deep breaths to try to quell his body's reaction to seeing Jen in her lingerie. Taking one more deep breath, he lifted his hand and knocked. Harm heard her call out "It's open" and opened the door.

"Something smells wonderful," he said as he closed the door behind him. Jennifer smiled as she added wine glasses to the place settings.

"You told me that you don't mind seafood on occasion." Harm nodded and Jen smiled even more brightly. "Well then, how does shrimp, broccoli, and sun-dried tomato Alfredo over herbed fettuccine with Italian bread and chardonnay sound? I even managed tiramisu for dessert."

"My god, Jen. I thought you said that you were going to throw something together?"

"Well," she said as she moved toward him, "I wanted to do something nice for you, Harm. You deserve it." Unable to help himself, he pulled her close to him and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When the need for air became paramount, Jen pulled away. "Maybe we can continue this later," she whispered huskily as she took his hand and led him to the dining table.

Harmon Rabb Junior learned two very important things over the next hour. First, Jennifer Coates was a woman of many talents. Her culinary skills were incredible, and the meal was something that one would expect at a five-star restaurant. The second was that he had been a blind fool for the past seven years. No matter what happened between them, Harm would always owe Jen a debt of gratitude for helping him realize that no matter what he did, nothing would ever have been good enough for Mac. She'd been pulling his strings for years, teasing and taunting him. Mac only wanted him around until there was someone else, then she had no use for him. Christopher Ragle, John Farrow, Dalton Lowne, Mic Brumby, and now Clayton Webb. Sarah Mackenzie went through lovers like most women went through lipstick, and wasn't faithful to any of them. Harm knew that he was no angel, but at least he never kept multiple lovers dangling at once. Perhaps Webb was a perfect match for her, since he was as selfish and amoral as she was.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Jen's voice broke through Harm's internal musing, and he turned blue eyes toward her concerned brown ones.

"Just thinking how lucky I am," he replied, accepting a cup of coffee and a slice of tiramisu. Jen had rented several movies, so after dessert, they curled up on the couch an put in Love, Actually. As she curled up next to him, Harm wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I could get used to this," Jen murmured as she laid her head on his chest. Harm chuckled and rested his chin on her hair.

"Jen, I have a confession to make. Remember yesterday when you told me that the door would be open and to come on in when I was ready?"

"Yes."

"I did, twenty minutes before I knocked. You…weren't exactly decent." Jen turned her head and grinned impishly at him.

"I know. I saw your reflection in the microwave door." Harm's jaw dropped, causing her smile to widen further. "I take it that you enjoyed the view?" Eyes smoldering, Harm latched on to her mouth. As their tongues dueled for dominance, he felt Jen's hands tugging his shirt from his jeans and sliding up to caress his bare chest. When she began to undo the buttons, Harm began to kiss his way down from her neck to her collarbone. After a few more minutes of kissing and fondling, he pulled away.

"Jen, I don't know how much longer I can control myself." Jen looked up at Harm, her eyes almost jet black with passion.

"Who said I wanted you to control yourself?" Leaning forward, she licked his nipple while one of her hands reached down and brushed his erection, which was throbbing painfully against his jeans. Harm's eyes darkened as he lifted Jen into his arms and carried her into the bedroom, tugging the zipper on her dress down. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Harm lowered Jen to where her feet touched the rug. Her dress fell to her waist, and after a gentle push, pooled around her ankles. Jen reached for Harm's belt buckle, and moments later, he stood before her in nothing but a pair of dark blue boxer-briefs, his large erection clearly visible through the material. She smirked as she pushed him down on the bed, straddling him as she leaned forward to kiss him.

Harm's hands roamed her back, deftly unclasping her bra. Jen pulled it off, revealing her breasts to his appreciative gaze. When he leaned forward to capture her nipple with his lips and tongue, Jen's head fell back as she moaned from the sensations coursing through her body. Harm shifted his weight slightly, rolling Jen beneath him. Their bodies fit together perfectly, and she nearly jackknifed off of the bed when Harm's mouth traveled from her breasts to her center. Jen moaned and sighed, her head thrashing from side to side as he devoured her.

"Harm, please," she begged, "I need you…want you so much." Moving up her body, planting kisses along the way, he positioned himself at her entrance before slowly sliding inside. Harm, once he was buried to the hilt, waited for Jen to adjust to his size. When she began moving, he began to slowly thrust. Jen began moving faster against him, so he increased his tempo. When he felt that he was close to exploding, Harm slid a hand between them, rubbing his thumb in circles over her hypersensitive nub. The effect was almost instantaneous as Jen bucked and screamed "Harm," before her inner walls clenched around Harm, bringing him to completion with her. He cried "Jen" before giving one final thrust and emptied himself inside her. Harm rolled to his side to keep from crushing Jen beneath his weight. Her eyes were half-closed as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Harm pulled her close and gently kissed her forehead. Minutes later, the two lovers were fast asleep.

From then on, Harm and Jen were practically inseparable. The night that he returned from his next mission, Harm used his copy of her apartment key to check on her. He had promised her that he would come by as soon as he got home, regardless of the time. Harm found Jen curled up on the couch, sound asleep. He knelt down and gently touched her face, causing her eyes to flutter open. Jen smiled sleepily as her eyes focused on him.

"Hey, beautiful," Harm whispered, "you should have gone to bed. You didn't have to wait up for me, Jen." She simply pushed herself up to a seated position.

"I know I didn't have to, Harm." Jen replied as she embraced him. "I wanted to." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Harmon Rabb. I am completely in love with you, and no matter when you get home, I'll be waiting with open arms." Looking down into her eyes, he saw the love shining in them. After all these years, Harm finally knew where he belonged.

"Marry me, Jen." Her eyes grew wide as she saw the expression in his face. "I love you, Jennifer Coates, and I can't think of a better way to spend the next fifty or so years than with you. Please, Jen, marry me." Her throat constricted and tears filled her eyes as she nodded.

"Yes," she whispered upon regaining her voice, "yes, I'll marry you, Harm, yes!" Harm stood up, pulling Jen to her feet and toward the front door. "Where are we…Harm, I'm in a nightgown!" Jen exclaimed as Harm opened the door and led her to his apartment.

"There's something that I want to give you", he replied as he unlocked his door. Ushering Jen to his bedroom, Harm began to rummage through his sock drawer until he found what he was looking for. Turning to Jen, he handed her a very old grey box. "Every Rabb since my great-great grandfather has given this ring to the woman that is his soul mate. I was hoping…I mean if it's too old-fashioned, we could always get something else…" Harm's voice trailed off as Jen reverently took the ring from the box and slid it on her left hand.

"It's perfect, Harm," Jen said as she admired to antique diamond and sapphire ring. "It's absolutely perfect, and I am honored to wear it. I love it, and I love you." That night, the newly engaged couple did not make love, but simply held each other as they slept.

When Jen returned to work on Monday, she didn't deliberately draw attention to the ring, but it was still noticed. Many people had guessed that Jen was seriously involved with someone, but no one had guessed the identity of her mystery man, much to her relief. When cornered by the rest of the staff at JAG Headquarters, Jen calmly stated that she was not bringing her personal life to work. Yes, she was engaged and would be getting married in three weeks. When she returned from leave, she would have the paperwork filed, but would be retaining her maiden name at work. When they realized that they wouldn't be getting anything else out of her, the JAG staff simply congratulated her and went about their duties.

Three weeks after Harm's proposal, he and Jen were married in a quiet ceremony at the Rabb family farm in Blacksburg. They had a brief honeymoon before Harm was called away on another mission and Jen had to return to work. She breathed a sigh of relief when Admiral Chegwidden scrawled his signature on both her updated Page 2 and ID request form without looking closely at the names on it. With the exception of her uniform nametag and JAG security ID, she was now Jennifer C. Rabb in the eyes of the U.S. Navy. Jen knew that the longer she kept her marriage secret, the stronger her colleagues' reactions would be. She was absolutely furious when LtCol. Mackenzie sat in the conference room and disparaged Harm for something that had happened years before. Jen shook her head at the other woman's vindictiveness and walked back to her desk, even more happy that she had kept her marriage and husband a secret.

Harm had been sent on another mission when Jen went to Bethesda after being violently ill for several days. When the doctor handed her the diagnosis, she became even more anxious for her husband's return. That night, she was stunned to watch a news story on ZNN about an unmarked C-130 making an emergency landing on an aircraft carrier. As the camera zoomed in on the cockpit, the face of the pilot was clearly visible. "Well," Jen muttered, "I have a feeling that Harm's going to be looking for another job soon."

Jen's prediction came true four days later. Harm's reaction to the news of Jen's pregnancy was tempered by concern over whether his savings and Jen's salary would be enough for them to survive on until he could find a steady job. He began to send resumes to both law firms and airlines, but the Rabbs were not expecting the phone call that would send their idyllic world crashing down.

Admiral Chegwidden had called Harm one evening, asking him to come to his office the next morning at 0900. That morning, he dressed in a simple grey suit that Jen had helped him pick out when he was fired from the CIA. As he walked through the bullpen, whispers followed him. Harm didn't stop until he reached Jen's desk.

"Mr. Harmon Rabb to see you, Admiral," Jen was saying into the phone. As she cradled the receiver, she smiled at her husband. "Admiral Chegwidden will see you now sir." Harm walked to the door and knocked before entering, as relaxed as he could be in the presence of the former SEAL.

"Got some news for you, Rabb. Six months ago, SECNAV agreed to loan you to the CIA for several important missions. Since there was no possible way that you could do that and your duties here, we decided to operate under the pretense that you had indeed resigned and were a civilian. Your service record states that you were simply TAD to the Department of State for that period."

"Let me get this straight. I was never a civilian?" When Chegwidden replied in the affirmative, he was not expecting the younger man to close his eyes and mutter "Oh shit," while running his left hand over his face. It was only then that the Admiral saw something glinting on Rabb's left ring finger.

"Rabb, is that…?"

"My wedding ring? Yes, sir. I've been married for two months to a wonderful woman and we just learned that we are expecting our first child."

"So why the 'oh, shit' comment, Commander?"

"On the day I left this office, sir, she asked if I was a civilian. I said yes, so she asked me to have dinner with her. It didn't take any time for us to realize that we were perfect together and I was not going to let her walk out of my life. I refused to keep making the same mistakes that I've done in the past. We were both certain that I was a civilian."

"You're previcating, Commander." Harm took a deep breath and locked eyes with the Admiral.

"My wife is enlisted, Admiral. Navy enlisted, a second class Petty Officer to be specific." Chegwidden's jaw dropped and he stared, flabbergasted, at Harm. Suddenly, the admiral's eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched as he picked up his phone.

"Coates! Get your six in my office on the double!" Jen walked in a moment later, promptly coming to attention.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Yes I did, Petty Officer. We seem to have a little situation on her hands. Commander Rabb here was never discharged. I said he was, and doctored the paperwork to look that way, but officially, he was only on TAD." Jen's face had progressively turned whiter as she looked between her commanding officer and her husband. As soon as she trusted herself to maintain her composure, she cleared her throat.

"Sir, with yours and my husband's approval, I'd like Lt. Roberts to represent me at my…our Article 32." Chegwidden arched an eyebrow as Harm nodded in agreement.

"I concur with her, Admiral."

"Article 32?" Chegwidden asked.

"Yes, sir," Harm replied. "I presume that we will both be charged with fraternization, and I'll have conduct unbecoming as well."

"I'm not bringing charges against either of you. However, I do expect both of you to conform to regulations and proper military protocol while on duty or in public while in uniform. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Harm and Jen said in unison.

"Oh, and don't make me have to chaperone the break room." Chegwidden smirked. "We have supply closets for that." The Admiral's smirk grew and a gleam entered his eye, causing trepidation to enter both Harm and Jen. However, the older man simply said "dismissed." Five seconds after the two closed the door to his office, Chegwidden opened it with a bang.

"RABB!" The Admiral shouted across the bullpen. Harm and Jen, who were standing by her desk, exchanged glances as Chegwidden's intentions became clear. The two snapped to attention and faced their CO.

"Yes, Sir!" The Rabbs chorused. Sturgis Turner dropped his coffee mug, Bud Roberts let a stack of case files slide to the floor, and Sarah Mackenzie turned bright red and cried out "What?!" Chegwidden, Harm and Jen ignored the reactions of the bullpen as they focused on each other.

"Commander Rabb, have your Page 2 updated ASAP. Petty Officer Rabb, get your nametag and security ID updated to reflect your name as shown on your ID. Jennifer C. Rabb, am I correct?"

"Yes, sir," Jen replied.

"Both of you secure for the day to get this done. Report back here at 0700 tomorrow."

"Aye Aye, sir," Harm and Jen replied, again in unison.

"One last thing. Petty Officer Rabb, I expect you to start maternity leave prior to your 38th week of pregnancy. I have no intention of delivering another baby in my office. Are we clear?"

"Aye Aye, sir," Jen replied, blushing slightly as her condition was announced to all of JAG.

"Good. Rabb and Rabb, you're both dismissed and I'll see the two of you tomorrow morning." With that parting shot, Chegwidden returned to his office and closed the door before bursting into laughter. As soon as the Admiral vanished, Harm and Jen were surrounded. Bud was the first to speak.

"When did this happen." Harm smiled at his long time friend and protégé.

"The day I was told by the Admiral that my resignation had been processed and I had been a civilian for 72 hours. He sent Jen…Petty Officer Rabb," Harm corrected himself, "to assist me with packing up my personal effects. After we had loaded my car, she asked if I was a civilian, or on terminal leave. I repeated what the Admiral had said to me, so she asked me out to dinner. That afternoon, she got a letter from her landlord stating that…"

"I'd been evicted since my building had been sold to a commercial development firm. Commander Rabb was kind enough to offer me the use of the extra apartment that he owned until I found something else." Jen continued.

"However," Harm began, "we soon began spending some time together, and after she waited up until 0300 for me to return one night, knowing that she had to work the next day, made me realize that I had finally found my other half. I've been chasing a fantasy for years, something that would never happen. I asked her to marry me right then and there. She agreed, and we got married three weeks later on my grandmother's farm. The only people there were my parents and the minister. Neither of us had any idea that the whole situation with me working for the CIA and being out of the Navy was an elaborate front to keep me from overextending myself. All I can think of now is the fact that she and I can provide comfortably for our child."

"Well," Sturgis drawled, "that explains the Admiral not convening an Article 32 on both of you."

"Believe me, sir," Jen smiled, "that was the first thing to enter my mind when the Admiral called me in earlier. He said that for a fraternization charge to stick, the offending parties must have knowledge that they are actually fraternizing. Since we, along with everyone else here, were under the impression that Commander Rabb was a civilian, our relationship did not, in spirit, violate regulations."

"Were those the Admiral's words or your own, Petty Officer?" Sturgis asked Jen, who blushed.

"Mine, sir."

"You'd better watch out, Harm. If the Petty Officer decides to finish her degree and go into law, you might have some pretty good competition for creative defense strategies." Sturgis chuckled as Harm grinned.

"Believe me, Sturgis, I am well aware of that." During the conversation, Mac was visibly getting angrier. It wouldn't be long before she exploded.

"So which of you is getting transferred?" Mac asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Neither of us, ma'am." Jen replied.

"I didn't ask you, Coates," the angry Marine practically shouted.

"Her name is Rabb, Colonel Mackenzie," Harm hissed. "And she is correct. Petty Officer Rabb," he stressed the name, "is the Admiral's yeoman. I am not in her chain of command, nor will I ever be. As long as we follow military regulations and protocol in our behavior here and while in uniform, then our relationship outside of JAG is no one's business but our own. I'll thank you to keep that in mind and a civil tongue in your head when addressing my pregnant wife."

"Well said, Commander." Chegwidden had re-emerged from his office during the confrontation. "However, I believe I gave an order to the both of you to leave and go to PSD and get your paperwork in order." Jen gathered her jacket and handbag and with Harm, under the Admiral's watchful eyes, left the still chattering bullpen and fuming Mac without a backwards glance. As the door closed behind them, Chegwidden turned to the incensed Marine. "Colonel, my office, now." Mac followed him, her heels clicking angrily with every stop. Chegwidden closed the door behind her before walking to his desk and taking his seat. "May I ask what the problem seems to be, Colonel?"

"Why aren't you convening an Article 32, sir? Officer-Enlisted relationships are strictly prohibited by the UCMJ. Coates should be court-martialed for this, or at the very least transferred out of this office. I'm certain that you could find another yeoman."

"As Commander Rabb pointed out, Colonel, Petty Officer Rabb works directly for me. The only time that this may cause some difficulty will be if the Commander is promoted to Captain and receives his own command. Petty Officer Rabb will have to transfer to the local judiciary branch as the legalman for one of the judges, where she will not be under the Commander's purview. I believe that she does not intend to re-enlist when her contract is up in three years, and will focus on her education and her family. Petty Officer Rabb was forced into the Navy, but has done a helluva job making the best of it. Now, since it seems that you won't be able to keep your professionalism regarding the Rabbs, specifically Petty Officer Rabb, then I'm afraid that I will have to replace you as my Chief of Staff. You are to turn over your duties to Commander Turner, effective immediately. If you cannot handle serving here with visible evidence that the man you personally treated like yesterday's garbage has finally seen the light and moved on with his life, than I can easily transfer YOU. I hear that Iceland is lovely this time of year. I hope that I am in no way unclear, Colonel?"

"No, sir," Mac replied, visibly shaken by the dressing down that she had just received.

"Good. Send Commander Turner in here. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Mac turned and left, relaying the Admiral's orders to Sturgis before walking into her office and closing the blinds. Mac sat at her desk, still furious at the audacity of the young Petty Officer. Everyone knew that Harm was hers, but obviously Coates…she refused to even think of the woman as a Rabb…had no respect for boundaries. Well, the conniving little bitch would pay for this insult, one way or another.

Unfortunately for Mac, Jen never gave her an opportunity to fling her venom. The calm, respectful behavior demonstrated by the younger woman rankled the Marine, and it seemed like nothing could get under her skin. Things went from bad to worse for Mac two months after Harm's return when the Admiral walked into the morning briefing, smiling and holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"At ease and good morning everyone. When I checked my email this morning, I received word that one of you was on the new promotions list. Everyone congratulate Legalman First Class Rabb on her advancement." Jen was shocked, Harm was grinning with pride, and both Bud and Sturgis smiled and offered their congratulations. Mac was silent, still angry that she was the only one there that could see through the little witch. When Mac realized that everyone was staring at her, she congratulated Jen in a tight voice.

"Now," Chegwidden continued, "it has always been a tradition here since I've been JAG that we have a party for someone when they get their promotion. Petty Officer Rabb, do you have any place in mind?"

"Yes sir, but may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Petty Officer."  
"Will we be in uniform or civilian clothing, sir?"

"Civvies, Rabb."

"Then perhaps the Plaza Nocha, sir? The food is great, they have live music, an open mic on Tuesday through Thursday and a dance floor. I think it would be fun, sir."

"That sounds fine, Rabb. Why don't we do it on Wednesday, then, at 1900?" The group nodded, and Chegwidden continued with the day's instructions. After everyone secured on Wednesday afternoon, both Harm and Jen changed into jeans and tee shirts before leaving the building. They had gotten into this habit after Harm returned to JAG and their marriage became public knowledge. Jen had reached her fourth month of pregnancy, but other than a slight curve of her stomach that was only noticeable when undressed, her condition was not readily apparent. The Rabbs left JAG, both unaware that Sarah Mackenzie was in the parking lot, watching them. Harm opened the door of the Lexus for his wife, closing it as soon as she was settled in the passenger seat. He got in on the driver's side, and once his door was closed, gave Jen a long, hot kiss. Before Mac could react, Harm started the engine and drove away. He had a feeling that he was being watched, and did not want to stay there any longer. Ten minutes after the Lexus drove away, Mac began the trip to Harm's apartment. When she arrived she heard Harm's voice through the door.

"Jen, have you decided what you're going to wear tonight?"

"I was thinking of that green dress I bought before we found out I was pregnant. I won't be able to fit into it much longer." Suddenly, Mac heard a squeal coming from the other woman followed by the unmistakable sounds of lovemaking through the door. She quickly left the building, determined to show Harm exactly what he was missing later that night. Apparently, little Miss Coates didn't know that Harm's favorite color was red, but it wasn't like the unattractive little girl could wear that bold of a shade. In Mac's opinion, that's all Jen was…a little girl…and she was determined to show a certain Commander that she, Sarah Mackenzie, was all-woman.

The Admiral, Sturgis, Bud, and Harriet were already at the restaurant when Harm and Jen arrived. They watched as Harm gently helped his wife with her coat before pulling her chair out for her. Jennifer Rabb was absolutely stunning that night, in a simple green strapless silk dress that accentuated her curves before flaring out into a knee-length skirt. Her dark brown hair flowed down her back in soft waves, with simple diamond stud earrings and matching necklace completed the outfit. Jen had felt sexy when she left home with Harm, but when Lt. Colonel Mackenzie sashayed in five minutes after she and Harm had sat down, Jen felt positively frumpy.

Mac was wearing a dark red cocktail dress that looked like it had been painted on. Apparently, her new lover, Mr. Webb, was generous, as the Marine was dripping with diamonds. Her skirt reached her ankles, but had a slit that went almost indecently high up her leg. Harm frowned at his colleague as he squeezed Jen's hand and leaned down toward her.

"You are beautiful, Jen, and don't let anyone make you feel any different," Harm whispered, and Jen smiled as she lifted her chin and met the other woman's glare with a look that clearly stated: 'You had your chance, and you blew it. He's mine now.' After dinner was served, Harm excused himself to go to the restroom.

"Pet…sorry, Jen," Harriet smiled. "Have you and Harm discussed names yet?" Jen returned the blonde's smile with one of her own.

"Actually, yes. For a boy, we decided on Harmon Francis and for a girl Elizabeth Patricia."

"Any particular reason?" Bud asked, joining the conversation. Jen looked at him and nodded.

"Harmon for Harm and his dad, Francis for his stepfather, Elizabeth for my mother and Patricia for his." Admiral Chegwidden nodded his approval.

"Good names, Jennifer." Jen thanked the admiral and turned slightly toward the restrooms, before Chegwidden spoke again. "By the way, Happy Birthday, Jennifer." At that announcement, the sentiment was echoed. Jen once again glanced toward the restrooms. Just as Sturgis Turner wondered aloud about Harm's whereabouts, the emcee keyed his microphone.

"Good evening and welcome to Plaza Nocha. It's open mic night tonight, and first up is a gentleman with a special dedication. Suddenly, the familiar voice of Harmon Rabb, Junior, echoed through the ballroom.

"Good evening, everyone. Six months ago, I married the most wonderful woman I've ever met. Tonight, we, along with several friends are here to celebrate Jen's promotion and her birthday." A male voice shouted out loudly.

"How old is she?" Harm grinned.

"That's between me, her, and her doctor, sir. I don't plan on spending the next few months sleeping on a couch." Many people in the crowd laughed as Harm grinned. "Anyway, as I was saying, I want to sing something for her from one of her favorite movies, originally written and performed by one of her favorite actors." Harm was wearing an earpiece microphone and he slowly approached Jen as the music started.

_She's like the wind through my dreams_

_She rides the night next to me_

_She leads me through moonlight_

_Only to burn me with the sun_

_She's taken my heart_

_She doesn't know what she's done_

_I feel her breath in my face, her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind._

By now, Harm had reached Jen and extended his hand. She accepted it, and stood. The couple began dancing slowly as Harm continued to sing.

_I look in the mirror, and all I see_

_Is a young old man with only a dream_

_Am I just fooling myself, that she'll stop the pain?_

_Living without her, I'd go insane_

_I feel her breath in my face, her body close to me_

_Can't look in her eyes, she's out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe I have anything she needs_

_She's like the wind._

_I feel your breath in my face, your body close to me_

_Can't look in your eyes, you're out of my league_

_Just a fool to believe, she's like the wind._

_Just a fool to believe, she's like the wind_

_Just a fool to believe, she's like the wind_

Harm took off the earpiece, and Jen grabbed it. He stared at it, surprised as she gave him a grin before slipping it on her own head, adjusting the size.

"Since my darling husband had decided to kick this off by embarrassing me, I think that I'll return the favor." Jen covered the microphone before whispering to the band leader, who nodded and smiled. Another song began to play as Jen walked back to a shell-shocked Harm.

_It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart_

_Without saying a word, you can light up the dark_

_Try as I may, I could never explain_

_What I hear when you don't say a thing_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_

_But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd_

_Old Mr. Webster could never define_

_What's being said between your heart and mine?_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_

_There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me_

_A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall_

_You say it best when you say nothing at all_

As the music died down and Jen handed the microphone back to the emcee, Harm looked at the Admiral, silently asking permission. Chegwidden nodded with a smile, and when Jen returned, Harm gave her a very long kiss. As the two pulled out of their embrace, Harm looked into Jen's eyes, his own slightly damp. "I love you, Jennifer Rabb."

"And I love you, Harmon Rabb," she whispered, blinking away her own tears. A cell phone rang as the couple sat down and Mac answered it after looking at the caller ID.

"Clay, where are you?" Whatever the spook said obviously pleased Mac, since she was smiling as she ended the call. "I hope no one minds if Clay joins us." Chegwidden looked at both Harm and Jen, but neither seemed to care. Five minutes later, Webb arrived at the table. It was obvious that Mac hadn't told the CIA agent about Harm's marriage, since the spook looked at Harm and Jen in shock.

"Seems like I'm a little behind on current events. Although, this does explain, Harm, why you were always in such a hurry to get home every day." Webb went to shake Jen's when his jaw dropped. "Coates?!"

"It's actually Rabb now, Mr. Webb," Jen corrected Webb with a smile. "Harm and I got married when we were all under the misconception that he was a civilian."

"Since the two of them had been misled by me, it would have been a travesty for me to prosecute them for fraternization, Webb," Chegwidden added. "If I'm not mistaken, tonight is the first time that any of us have seen those two act like the newlyweds that they are." The rest of the table nodded in agreement, and Webb congratulated both Harm and Jen before taking the empty seat next to Mac. Another half-hour passed and the sound of a microphone being keyed echoed through the room.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight the Plaza Nocha is privileged to have a very special guest here with us. I am honored to present tonight's live band, Sharleen Spiteri and Texas!" At that, Jen gasped and turned in her seat. The Admiral, Sturgis, Bud, Harriet, and Webb all looked to Harm for an explanation. He grinned and pointed at Jen, who was nearly bouncing in her chair.

"It's one of her favorite bands." When the band began playing a familiar opening, Harm stood and offered a hand to Jen. She eagerly accepted, and the pair swept on the dance floor and began moving across the floor.

_When we were together, I was blown away_

_Just like paper from a fan_

_But you would act like I was just a kid_

_Like we were never going to last_

_But now I've got someone who cares for me_

_He wrote my name in silver sands_

_I think you know you've lost the love of your life_

_And you said I was the best you've ever had_

_Because I'm in demand_

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

_And all the times you say you didn't understand_

_You never had our love written in your plans_

_But now I'm in demand_

The dance floor cleared and nearly every pair of eyes were on the couple as Harm twirled Jen across the floor. Most of the JAG staff present stole glances at Mac, since, other than the gender, this song could have been written about her by Harm.

_Don't ever think you saw the best of me_

_There's a side you'll never know_

_But love and loving are two different things_

_You set your sights far too low_

_But now I've got someone who cares for me_

_He wrote my name in silver sands_

_I think you know you've lost the love of your life_

_And you said I was the best you've ever had_

_Because I'm in demand_

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

_And all the times you say you didn't understand_

_You never had our love written in your plans_

_But now I'm in demand_

At this point, Harm and Jen slowed down and began to do a sultry tango that raised the temperatures of almost everyone in the room.

_But now I'm in demand_

_You're thinking of the ways you should have held my hand_

_And all the times you say you didn't understand_

_You never had our love written in your plans_

_But now I'm in demand_

_It's only when I fall asleep, I see that winning smile_

_When my dreams just move along_

_You've lost the race by miles_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah_

_Because I'm in demand_

_You're thinking of the way you should have held my hand_

_And all the times you say you didn't understand_

_You never had our love written in your plans_

_But now I'm in demand_

_You know I'm in demand_

_You see I'm in demand_


	2. Sequel Alert

Hey everyone, I've almost completed the sequel to "What Should Have Been." It's called "What Will Be" and follows Harm and Jen through the birth of their children, and a different ending for someone when General Creswell is appointed as JAG. I'll be posting it as a multi-chapter story over the next few days. Enjoy, and thanks for the lovely reviews.


End file.
